1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly, to an electrical card connector provided with card locking mechanisms for making the card stable in the electrical card connector to prevent the electrical card from dropping out.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card readers retrieve the information or data stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDAs, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications, etc.
Example of prior art card-receiving connectors as patent CN 2563786 of Chinese mainland comprises an insulative housing; a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing; a retention mechanism defined in the sidewall of the insulative housing. A locking section defined on the retention mechanism protrudes into the card receiving space. A notch is defined on a side of the electrical card corresponding to the locking section of the retention mechanism. When the electrical card is completely inserted into the card-receiving connector, the locking section keeps a good retention with the notch; the electrical card is retained in the card-receiving connector well. But the plastic deformation of the locking section is always affected by amounts of the inserting force. In other words, too great inserting force will cause the plastic locking section broken, and thereby lead to an unstable retention between the locking section and the notch of the card.
Therefore, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior arts.